1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article carrier for vehicles, more particularly, to an adjustable crossbar for an article carrier on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle article carriers frequently employ two separate subassemblies or portions: a rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried and a plurality of slats which rest on the roof or other vehicle body portion and carries the weight of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the vehicle body independently of one another. In still another vehicle article or luggage carrier, a crossbar replaces the framework as a means for confining the articles upon the slats.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,471, an article carrier for vehicles was disclosed having crossbars which can be adjusted on the slats and are easily removed, interchanged or adjusted in position on the slats in accordance with the needs of the user. This construction has achieved significant commercial success. Nevertheless, a need exists to provide a stanchion or bracket having a locking structure adapted to engage and disengage the slat. Therefore it is believed that a need exists for a bracket and crossbar which has an attractive appearance of modern article carriers but which possesses a greater degree of adjustability and ease of operation. It is also believed that a need exists for a locking structure which engages apertures disposed within an interior of a channel for the slat. It is further believed that a need exists for a bracket which can be secured at predetermined locations along the slat.